


Tension

by valiantfindekano



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Can be one sided or gen, Hige has a crush tho, It's not really that shippy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantfindekano/pseuds/valiantfindekano
Summary: Hige offers Urie a back rub.  ( literally just fluff because these kids need a break )





	

With the exception of working, on missions and at the main office, everything is coming in ‘not enough’s: training, eating, sleeping ( in order of priority ). The circles under Urie’s eyes have been growing steadily darker over the last week or two – they’re practically bruises by now, and he feels that they match the headaches that are also growing in frequency.

It’s just a little thing … but he doesn’t mean to be yawning while he scans the morning’s newspaper, hunched over the dining table. He especially doesn’t mean to be doing it while he has company, something that he only notices after his eyes blink open and readjust to the appearance of what’s obviously too many colors.

Since when has Higemaru been able to move that quietly? Subtlety isn’t the boy’s strength, and more often than not Urie’s come to associate him with noisy steps and noisy words to accompany them. This time, though, he just offers a tentative smile, and … advice?  

“You should sit up straight, squad leader.”

Well, the irritatingly bright voice does cause Urie’s spine to straighten and his shoulders to tense up. Even if it’s just a yawn, he hates showing weakness in front of the team. Even in front of Saiko, who knows better than the rest of them how much of an act it is.

( Give me a fucking break. ) “Where’s everyone else?”

If Higemaru is perturbed by Urie’s rapidly accusatory tone, he doesn’t show it. “Auracchi went to get his quinque repaired like you asked. Saiko is still in bed.”

Urie blinks. “It’s the middle of the afternoon …?”

“Yeah. We were up late.”

( Of course. ) Somehow Urie doesn’t trust him when he moves to stand behind his chair, or when he leans over his shoulder to glance at what he’s reading. Fortunately it’s nothing personal, but it still makes him grit his teeth in annoyance.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

He means reading over his shoulder, but apparently it isn’t obvious. “Yes, sorry! We were in the middle of this quest arc on the game and there was no good place to stop and save,” Hige explains. “You seem tense, squad leader. Do you need a back rub?”

( Is he serious? ) 

There’s another yawn threatening, but Urie masks it behind a gloved hand this time, and gives an experimental roll of his shoulders. The dismissal is ready on his tongue, but he hesitates. It’s true that his muscles ache. His training routine is designed to hurt, and he doesn’t bounce back from a heavy workout as fast as some of the others do; it’s the downside of having this Rc type. 

The hesitation must speak like a yes, because the next thing Urie knows, there are hands settling against his shoulders. Hige’s touch is light at first, like he’s mapping the space he has to work with. Urie could stop him. He considers it. But one touch won’t hurt, will it? 

Besides, the sudden pressure of his subordinate’s fingers … despite himself, Urie lets his eyes close as he leans into the touch, and to his own faint surprise he gasps when some of the tension escapes his muscles. Fuck … has he really let it get that bad? Higemaru’s hands continue to work in methodical circles, kneading the knots until they disperse themselves against bone, against cartilage.

Urie’s not sure if he wants to collapse against the table and give in to the soothing feeling, or if he wants to press back against it, demand that Hige works harder until there’s no trace of knotted muscle left. In any case, his head has been tilted forward, but as Higemaru moves his fingers between his shoulder blades another time, he tilts his head back, eyes half-lidded. It’s still enough for him to see that Higemaru’s cheeks are tinted pink like his hair …

Something tells Urie that it isn’t exertion from the way his hands are working at muscle that’s responsible for the blush.

“Did Yonebayashi coach you on how to do this?”

“A bit,” Hige admits. “She’s … _squishier_ than you are, squad leader, so it’s different with her. Um! If you want more … it would be easier if you would lie down. You’d be more comfortable.” 

A rare free afternoon … soothing hands, freeing tension … it’s a tempting offer, and Urie surprises himself with the fact that he actually considers it.

“Maybe some other time…” He bites his lip, still leaning back so he can look up at Higemaru. The blush is still there, but any second it will probably turn into one of embarrassment at the rejected offer. “… thank you.”

( He’s not certain, but he thinks he hears Hige muttering very quietly “no, thank _you_ ” as he wanders away again. )


End file.
